


Friendship Born from Battles and Deeds

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo feels, Book Verse, Caring Bard, Caring Thranduil, Gen, Thorin Is an Idiot, movie verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins made quite a big impression on both Thranduil and Bard. Yet, despite his encouraging smile that everything would be okay, they knew Thorin would not react well if he ever found out what the hobbit had done. A small look at the Elvenking and Bard's thoughts on the matter, as well as a small look into the friendship between the elf and man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Born from Battles and Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> Saw The Hobbit Battle of the Five Armies for the second time, and again I can't get over the chemistry between Thranduil and Bard, and by adding scenes from the book, Bilbo. Not in a romantic way necessarily, but I feel like these three could have an epic friendship. There aren't enough Thranduil & Bard fics out there.

“We need to talk.” Thranduil looked up from his glass of wine as Bard strode in without announcing himself. Reflectively, the Elvenking sent an unamused glare at the man, before softening his features into indifference.

“What is it?” He asked in the same tone. His eyes tracked the man as he paced in front of him, a hand running anxiously through his hair.

“We cannot allow this, we cannot allow Bilbo to return to the dwarves. I saw Thorin. I heard him _speak_. He is not the same dwarf I met in Laketown. He has changed, twisted into something dark. I fear what he will do to the hobbit if he left.”

At that, Thranduil allowed his expression to show both anger and concern, both for the hobbit and for Bard.

“Although I have not had the pleasure of speaking to the halfling beyond our meeting today, I share your worries. Bilbo Baggins has made an impression. It has been many years since I’ve met a creature so pure and uninfluenced by riches.” From his words hung a hidden sadness Bard did not like. Since their own meeting they had spoken often, not always of war or of reclaiming that which was owed to them. Their conversations had ranged in topics, and both had felt a kinship. 

Thranduil was wary of it, for he knew how short men’s lives were, yet he also welcomed it. Long years had gone past since he had met someone he could fathom calling… a friend. 

Bard was not hindered by such thoughts. He’d been surprised as he spoke more and more with the Elvenking. At first he had thought him to be like the Master, even though he’d brought aid to the people of Laketown, but soon his opinion had changed. Under the cold and calculating exterior dwelled a caring and kind king, one Bard was becoming honored in knowing.

Then came the issue of the dwarves, and they’d started to fight. It disappointed both to see the other so against his own position. They were saved from any words or actions that might have proven the end to the early beginnings of friendship by an unlikely creature. 

The hobbit, Bilbo Baggins had been brought forth and given them the Arkenstone. In return, they had to merely trade it for their share of the treasure hoard, and no more would they bother the dwarves and their sick king. 

_“You are more worthy to wear the armor of elf-princes than many that have looked more comely in it. But I wonder if Thorin Oakenshield will see it so. I have more knowledge of dwarves in general than you have perhaps. I advise you to remain with us, and here you shall be honored and thrice welcome.”_ Thranduil had said, his voice praising and expression awed at the actions of such a gentle folk. 

It was then that dread had started to stir in Bard. If Bilbo was to go back… and back he wanted to go, he feared nothing good would come of it. Gandalf had taken the halfling to find food and shelter for the night, but if he remembered the small creature well from his short stay on his barge and home, than the hobbit would not be kept within the safety of Dale. He remembered their meeting well. His boat was full of mistrustful and angry dwarves, giving him suspicious and threatening glares. Yet one among them had approached him.

_ “Hello. I’m Bilbo Baggins. Thank you for your help. Unlike those idiots, I have some manners and am not ashamed to ask for help. May I know your name?”  _

Bard had been surprised and amused. He noticed then that this small fellow was not a dwarf. A halfling. He’d heard of them, but this was his first time seeing one. He seemed fairly harmless… and vulnerable.

_ “Bard. My name is Bard.” _

He _refused_ to see the hobbit harmed. 

“I am sure that Mithrandir will look after the halfling, he seems to care for him as if he were his own. Even then, there is no way he could leave undetected. Not with so many elves on the watch.” 

Bard wasn’t so sure. How had he gotten in then? 

Sighing in exasperation, the bowman paced the length of the tent once more, until a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Thranduil’s grip was soft yet firm. When he turned, Bard was met with grey storm eyes, unflinching and piercing. 

“Do not worry, Bard. The halfling will be fine. I too…” He let the sentence trail off, averting his eyes. He did not know what had prompted this concern and need to have the hobbit safe to burn through his veins. The thought of Bilbo in danger was met with violent refusal and a spike of fierce protectiveness. It unsettled him. 

Bard said nothing, guessing the words in his silence.

“Come, we must rest. Tomorrow we see truly if Thorin can be reasoned with.” The Elvenking said, his mask of indifference once again firmly in place, his hand falling to his side. 

With a small nod of reluctant acceptance, Bard bowed his head in respect and left, leaving the Elvenking alone with his thoughts. Much like Bard, he felt ill at ease. Something was wrong.

 

-

 

He learned what it was quickly, as he and Bard stared in horror at the sight of the hobbit being dangled from high above the wall. How had he gotten there? Why had he returned? How could they save him?

Bard gave Thranduil a despairing look, but the Elvenking’s eyes were locked on the halfling. Ire awoke in him then. Bilbo had been so sure, _so_ sure in his defense of Thorin’s qualities… had shown love and loyalty toward the dwarf Thranduil had rarely seen, all to have his life threatened by the very person he’d sought to protect. The Elvenking was sure that the only thing registering in the hobbit was heartbreak. 

The dwarf in his maddened fury pushed Bilbo farther over the edge, his kin begging him to stop. Bard gave a soft cry of terror and denial, but before he could speak out, a voice echoed through the mountain. 

“Stay this madness!” 

Movement ceased, and from Thranduil’s army came Gandalf, fear like theirs’ swimming in his eyes, yet he hid it well with his confidence and presence that served to intimidate any. 

“If you do not like my burglar, please don’t damage him. Return him to me unharmed.” He demanded, though his voice almost shook with pleading. 

Thorin glared down at him before speaking to Bilbo words none could hear, but that were sure to be laced with poison, before dropping him. The dwarves around him immediately pulled Bilbo out of harms’ way, encouraging him to leave, to seek refuge with those that would not hurt him. 

As the halfling climbed down the rope clumsily, Bard and Thranduil could finally breathe again. Then of course, Dain arrived, shortly followed by orcs, goblins and all manner of dark creatures.

Bilbo was last seen with Mithrandir. He would be fine, the wizard would make sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small draft. Might continue with a scene of what happened after the battle. Was disappointed Bilbo had no more interactions with Thranduil and Bard in the movie, since he does in the book.


End file.
